


Coven Comes First.

by minkybookworm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Coven AU, F/F, Witch AU, Witch Allison, Witch Lydia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkybookworm/pseuds/minkybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WIP Allydia Witch/Coven AU<br/>---<br/>Everything in Lydia's life was going great. She was the most popular girl, on her way to a great college, and was next in line to be the head of the coven... Until a certain Allison showed up.<br/>-----<br/>Lydia stared at Allison, her eyes as wide,"That was a mistake. I shouldn't even be here!" Lydia stood up and began to walk out. "Lydia wait please!" Allison yelled reaching for Lydia's hand.<br/>Lydia froze before walking out of the room. Allison stared at the door for a moment, silent as she tried to control her emotions.<br/>----<br/>That girl had to show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything was going to plan...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything in Lydia's life was going perfectly to plan.   
> She had a good college set up for when she graduated.   
> She had an amazing boyfriend that she loved.  
> Second in line to be the head of the coven... 
> 
> Then that girl showed up.

      Lydia smiled to herself as she walked down the hallway, Jackson's arm around her shoulder as always. It seemed like everything in her life was coming together. She was the most popular girl in Beacon Hills High, got a scholarship to the top college of her choice last week, and as of now was first in line to be the head of the coven when Braeden decided to step down. Which was not going to happen for a while so Lydia knew she had some time to go to college and possibly establish a career.

    Lydia was thinking about whether or not she should go up to the college and start touring when she froze, a small gasp escaping her lips. She could feel another witch's presence. ' _But there isn't supposed to be another witch here. Not besides the guidance counselor, Morrell,'_ Lydia thought to herself. "Jackson..."Lydia cooed as she turned to her boyfriend.

"Yeah?" Jackson replied with his eyebrows raised.

"Will you please go get my jacket from Harris' class?" Lydia asked as she batted her eyes.

"What? No-" Jackson started before Lydia raised her eyebrows and he sighed, giving in. Jackson turned around and began walking to the classroom,"Meet you in the cafeteria!"

     Lydia smiled at him before walking down a few hallways. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath as she focused on the magic energy she sensed earlier. It wasn't experienced, whoever it was probably just got powers. Whoever it was had a sort of... innocence coming off of it.  Lydia took a deep breath in as she tried to figure out where this person was, snapping them open when she realized they were walking towards the same hallway she was standing in. Her head snapped to the left with alert and small hint of fear in her eyes, the direction this new witch was coming in from. She felt as if time slowed down as the witch walked in.

     The witch was a girl with porcelain skin that made her hazel hair and eyes stand out. Lydia's hands gripped the lockers she was leaning against and her breath hitched. Her chest and stomach suddenly felt weird to her and she whipped her gaze away from the girl. Lydia glanced towards the girl out of the corner of her eye, watching the girl to see if she was doing the same. Lydia only felt her confusion rise as she realized the girl didn't notice her at all, only paying attention to the teacher that had been stuck with her.

    _'This girl must be a real novice if she isn't sensing my magic energy,'_ Lydia rolled her eyes as she pushed herself off the lockers. This girl was either a novice or a real genius that could watch Lydia without making a movement. Either way Lydia knew it was better to get information on this girl and report back to Braeden than to just say there was a new witch in town. "Lydia!" Ms. Morrell, the only other witch in the school, whisper-yelled from a hallway over.

     Lydia rolled her eyes before turning around and facing Morrell. Morell glanced at the witch before her gaze went back to Lydia,"Do you know anything about... her?"

      "No. But I'm about to," Lydia replied before turning around and following the girl, ignoring Ms. Morell's objections.

      _'If I'm going to be the head of a coven and deal with possibly hundreds of witches, I think I_ have _to be able to handle one new witch,'_ Lydia told herself to try to dissipate the fear in her gut. She bit her lip as she realized no matter what she was saying in her head she was terrified. Lydia took a deep breath as she walked towards the witch and teacher confidently, as if she walking anywhere else.  


	2. This can't be real.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison did not ask for this. 
> 
> She didn't ask to move To Beacon Hills. 
> 
> She most definitely didn't ask for supernatural powers. 
> 
> But there are some things you don't get a say in.

    Allison stood in front of the school, a part of her screaming not to enter the high school. She chewed on her bottom lip as her eyes traced the entrance of the school. She couldn't figure out what was wrong, but something had to be wrong. Allison had this feeling in her gut that something wasn't normal with the school but she couldn't figure out what it was. All she could guess was that it was some part of her new powers but she had no idea what this feeling of dread meant. ' _This is what happens when you're supernatural and your parents decide to not mention it until you accidentally make things float,'_ Allison grumbled to herself. 

    It wasn't even her parents that had told her that not only were supernatural creatures were real, but that she was a witch. It was her aunt, Kate. Allison remembered her reaction to the news clearly. 

 

    _"That sort of stuff doesn't exist!" Allison yelled at her aunt. Just because she was had made a few things float didn't mean that witches were real. That_ she  _was a witch._

_Kate bit her lip and rolled her eyes. "They are real and we-your entire family- are witches and wizards. The longer you deny it the more damage you will cause. Right now all you did was make a few things levitate and break a glass. But if you deny and repress it instead of trying to control it... you will end up hurting somebody!"_

_Allison shook her head, not wanting to believe it. She looked at her aunt Kate. She had always felt close with Kate and somehow could tell that Kate wasn't lying to her. Allison took in a deep breath before storming out of her aunt's apartment and going into her car. Tears streamed down her face as she drove from the apartment to her house. She couldn't understand how this could be real._

   

    A part of Allison still didn't understand how this could be real. But she had come to terms that this was real. Her parents made her join the family coven, even though she couldn't do much. Allison's hand reached up and began playing with the pendant she was wearing. It was supposed to help make sure her powers didn't go haywire and it had worked so far. Allison looked up at the entrance of the school when the bell rang and she sighed. This was her new school. She would have to face whatever was in the building eventually. 

 

It was now or never. 

 

* * *

 

   

     Allison took a deep breath as she stared at the schedule in her hand. She had been looking for the chemistry classroom for almost an hour yet she hadn't been able to find it. Her head snapped up as the bell rang and a groan escaped her mouth. She had missed the entire period. "Ms. Argent?" a male voice called from behind her.   
    Allison turned around and the man who had taken her to her first class of the day. "Y-Yes Mr... Richards?" Allison replied as she played with the ends of her jacket, a nervous habit she had gotten as she grew up.   
    "Do you need help getting to your next class?" Mr. Richards asked, pointing to the schedule as he did. 

    Allison nodded, a look of relief appearing on her face,"Yes Mr. Richards thank you," 

    Mr. Richards nodded his head,"I was once the new kid too," He walked towards Allison and looked at her schedule before leading her towards the class she had after lunch.

    "That's where the rest of your classes are Ms. Argent," Mr. Richards said as they stopped in the middle of the hallway before walking back towards the office,"Go to the cafeteria and have lunch. Have a good day!" 

    "You do too!" Allison responded with a smile before sighing to herself and walking towards her next classroom. Allison decided not to go to lunch today, she hadn't talked to a lot of people and wasn't up to the challenge today. The only person she had talked to was a boy in her first period class. Not to mention the only words exchanged between the two were him offering her a pen and her accepting it. 

    Allison stopped at her locker and grabbed her textbook in it before she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and felt her heart speed up as she took in the features of the girl in front of her. The girl had strawberry blonde hair and eyes that were a mix of blue and green. Allison felt her mouth open slightly before she shook her head,"Y-Yes?" 

    "I'm Lydia. And you are...." Lydia trailed off. 

    "Allison. I'm Allison," Allison replied with a shy smile on her face. 

    Before either of them could say anything a blonde guy walked up to the pair and put his arm around Lydia. The guy went in for a kiss and Lydia rolled her eyes before placing a kiss on his cheek, "Allison this is Jackson. My boyfriend,"

   Jackson smiled at her before Lydia spoke up again,"Why don't you have lunch with us?" 

    Allison blinked a couple of times before nodding,"Uh... sure I'd love to," 


	3. Why am I feeling this?

     I sat down at the table with Jackson sitting next to me. He was talking to Danny about something I only half paid attention to, too busy watching Allison. She seemed nervous but I didn't guess that it was because she sensed that I was a witch. My eyes trailed over her frame and I noticed the necklace she was wearing. It had a weird symbol I didn't recognize. 'It could be her coven's symbol...' I thought to myself before pushing my hair out of my face and smiling at Allison.     

     "Where'd you get that necklace Allison?" I asked with a bright smile on my face.   

     Allison's eyes widened and her hand reached up to grab the pendant,"It's a family heirloom I think. I got it from my aunt,"     

     I nodded, making sure to keep the smile on my face,"It looks amazing," After I spoke the conversation began running smoothly and I grinned when I noticed Allison began to relax. I still had the weird feeling in my chest, probably a reaction from being around her magic energy for this long. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. I stood up and we walked out of the cafeteria.     

     Jackson pulled me close to him and I gave him a soft kiss. A small smile appeared on my lips as I felt his hands on my hips. I pulled back and gave him a chaste kiss before turning to Allison.     

     There had to be more information to this girl. She intrigued me for some reason. Along with her magic energy. I had been interacting with witches since the sixth grade but I had never had this reaction around one. 

     "There's this party Friday night. Do you wanna go?" I asked with a hopeful smile. 

      Allison shook her head,"Sorry that's family night," 

     I stopped myself from rolling my eyes and gave her a disapproving look,"We're talking about this later,"    

     Allison laughed and glanced at me before rolling her eyes,"Okay then,"    

     We both walked into our next class and I motioned for her to sit next to me. Allison got a look of relief as I did so and quickly sat down next to me. I smirked to myself, _'Getting this information will be a piece of cake,'_      

* * *

 

     I fixed my hair, feeling nerves begin to appear as I took in deep breaths. Right now I had to call Braeden, something I rarely did. Something she explicitly told me was only for emergencies. I didn't know if this constituted as an emergency but better safe than sorry. _'But I might end up sorry either way'_ I thought to myself grimly.     

     I shook those thoughts out of my head before going to the kitchen. Braeden was out on a mission as usual. She was rarely at the home of the coven like most heads. Braeden was usually doing a mercenary job or fixing something with the coven. Our coven wasn't considered as big of a threat because of it. Braeden saw her going out and getting work done and talking to other covens as an advantage because it put a face to the group. I saw it as abandoning the coven to have a few conversations or make money.

I saw it as making our coven weaker.       

     I would never saw that to Braeden though. She would have to cast a truth spell in order to get me to say it out loud. That's the thing about being in a coven. If you're not the head of it, you have no say. I tried to keep those thoughts out of my head, not wanting to seem annoyed when I talked to her.     

     I heated up the water in the pot on the stove and grabbed an herb from my bag. Braeden had given it to me, telling me that it was good to keep everything witch-related organized.  I measured the amount before looking around to make sure my Mom wasn't going to be home soon. For some reason the witch gene skipped a generation or two and she wasn't supernatural. I didn't want to be the reason she had to deal with it.     

      Once I was sure I was alone I threw the herb into the boiling water before grabbing a few more ingredients from my bag. I added the ingredients before using a spoon to mix it, smiling when the water turned magenta. I muttered a few words in Latin before the water began to shimmer. I took a deep breath and focused,"Braeden. I need to talk to you,"    

     I waited a few moments in silence, the only sound being the water boiling before I heard Braeden's voice as if she was standing right in front of me. "What is it Lydia?" 

     "There's a new witch in Beacon Hills. She said that she came from San Francisco," I answered. 

     Braeden took a few moments to respond,"What's her name?"

     "Allison. Allison Argent," 

     "I know of her family. Have you talked to her yet?"

      "Yes we talked while we were at school. I think her powers recently came in. I don't think she knew I was a witch, either that or she's great at not showing emotion," 

     Braeden sighed,"Keep talking to her. Be her friend and report any information you find. Especially anything about her family,"

     "Understood. I'll do that," "Good, do the same tomorrow,"  I nodded,"I'll call you tomorrow. Good bye Braeden," 

     "Bye Lydia," Braeden replied before I took the pot of water off of the stove. Ending the connection.   

      Guilt began to form in my gut as I thought about Allison and what I was supposed to do. Allison was actually a good person and I was manipulating her. 'You need to do this sort of stuff if you expect to be the head of the coven' I told myself as I poured the water out of the pot and into the sink. All I had to do was be her friend and if I noticed anything suspicious I would tell Braeden. That's all it was.  

      I took a deep breath and shut my eyes as I tried to relax my tense muscles. I was also like this after talking to Braeden. That added with the guilt about what was going on with Allison was stressing me out. I didn't know how I was going to do this long enough to get enough information without cracking under pressure.

        Just as I was about to relax my phone went off on the table, making me jump up. I groaned as I reached for my phone, seeing Allison's name pop up on the screen. I answered the phone as I walked up to my room,"Hello,"  

      "Hey! I'm actually going to that party Friday," Allison said and I could imagine her with a smile on her face.   

        I smiled and laid on my bed, feeling more relaxed as we talked,"Really? What changed your mind? Family night get canceled?"     

      "No actually... Remember that guy Scott I was talking about when we were watching lacrosse practice earlier?" Allison questioned.   

        "Yeah I remember him," I muttered.     

       "He asked me to go with him. I don't know how to explain it but... I really like him," Allison responded.     

      My breath hitched and I felt jealousy rise up in my stomach,"Really that's great! I'm coming over that night to help you pick out your outfit!"

         Allison laughed on the other end of the line,"I'll hold you up to that offer," I heard a man's voice in the background and Allison sighed,"I gotta go. See you at school,"      "Yeah see you tomorrow," I replied before hanging up. 

         I grabbed my homework and pulled it onto my lap. I bit my lap as I tried to focus, wanting to finish the assignment tonight. it was only a few moments before a groan escaped my lips. All I could imagine was Allison and Scott smiling at each other, being the cheesiest couple. Jealousy rose up in me and I walked downstairs to watch a random movie to distract me. I didn't understand why Allison was making me feel this way. I loved Jackson. And she was just a mission for Braeden.  

    Homework could wait. 

    At least until I stopped feeling whatever I was feeling at the moment. 


	4. I don't like this feeling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison hated this feeling. 
> 
> She liked Scott. He was okay. Seemed like he was a good friend.
> 
> But not this feeling. 
> 
> But she does like one feeling. 
> 
> She just wishes that she didn't.

I sighed to myself, clutching the steering wheel tightly as I drove. I still wasn't sure where I was driving but I was done with all of that coven talk. It annoyed me how they acted as if the coven was the only thing you needed in life to be happy. 

    "If the coven does not approve of the magic you are practicing you will be punished. If you are aware of a danger to the coven and not inform the head you will be thrown out. If the coven does not like you being associated or your relationship with someone you must terminate it immediately," I mocked, my voice ringing. I let out a loud groan before hitting the radio to make music fill the silence in my car. 

    For a moment I felt myself begin to calm down and I stopped the car. I let out a breath before turning the car around and driving back home. Even if I didn't like being a with and being in a coven, there wasn't much I could do now. 

    I was a witch. I was in a coven. 

    I was going to have to learn how to accept that. 

    I was silent, the music being the only sound, before I noticed something white move and heard something hit the car. A scream escaped my mouth as I hit the brakes and jumped out of my car. 

    My body froze as I saw a white dog laying on the road and noticed blood on its fur. I ran over to the dog, carefully picking it up, and placing it in the back of my car before driving. I remembered seeing a small veterinarian's office a few blocks away. I frantically drove to the office, sobbing as I heard the dog make sounds. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw the office and yelled for help as I ran to the back of my car. I heard the door open and someone run towards me and saw the boy from my English class, Scott. I opened the back of my car,"It-It just ran out in front of me and I didn't even see it and-" 

Scott put his hand on my arm,"Don't worry I'll do what I can do," 

    I nodded and followed Scott into the office and watched as he began to work on the dog. I felt myself begin to calm down as Scott got a look of relief, and stopped moving before sending a smile towards me. "You can pet it," Scott laughed. I slowly stepped towards where the dog was laying down and slowly put my hand out. Scott grabbed my hand lightly and led my hand across the dog's fur. 

     I let out a small laugh and looked at Scott and he gave me a sweet look. I met his gaze for a few moments before I realized what was going on and looked down at the dog. Trying to put all of my attention on the dog. 

* * *

    I began walking out of the office with Scott and turned towards him,"Thank you so much," 

    "It's no problem at all. It's my job," Scott replied with a smile. 

    I nodded and bit my lip, not sure what to say next. "There's a party this Friday. Uh... Do you... maybe want to go with me?" Scott stuttered. 

    I bit my lip and my gut began to feel weird, hating the feeling,"I would love to go to the party with you," Scott sent me a relieved smile and walked back into the office as I walked back into my car. I took in a deep breath before I started the car. ' _I guess I can find some way to get out of family night... I wanted to go with Lydia anyway,'_ I thought to myself, 

    As I pulled up towards my house I gripped the steering wheel tightly before getting out of the car. "Everything will be okay," I whispered to myself to calm my nerves, wanting to groan when I realized it wasn't working. I walked inside the door and sent a smile towards my Aunt. 

    I walked upstairs and into my bedroom, just wanting to collapse on my bed from exhaustion. I laid on my bed for a moment before my phone vibrated in my pocket. I reached into my pants pocket and looked at the screen of my phone, rolling my eyes when I saw a notification from a game I had downloaded the night before when I was bored. I stared at the screen before I found myself going into my contacts and hitting Lydia's name. My eyes widened as I realized what I had done and nerves began to rise up and down my body. 

    I only had a few moments to try to calm myself down before I heard Lydia's soft voice on the other end,"Hello," 

    "Hey!" I responded as I tried to figure out why I called her and what to say,"I'm actually going to the party Friday," 

    I heard Lydia begin to move around before she spoke,"Really? What happened? Family night get cancelled?" A small smile appeared on my face as I imagined a smile on her face as she talked. 

    I pressed my lips together and took a deep breath,"No actually... Remember that guy Scott I was talking about when we were watching the lacrosse practice earlier?"

    "Yeah I remember him," Lydia muttered and I furrowed my eyebrows as I heard her sudden change of attitude. 

    "He asked me to go with him,"  I bit my lip and took a deep breath as I tried to figure out what to say, the uncomfortable feeling in my stomach appear as I began to force the words out of my mouth,"I don't know how to explain it... but I really like him," 

    "Really that's great! I'm coming over that night to help you pick out your outfit," Lydia responded.

    I laughed at her reaction before I spoke,"I'll hold you up to that offer-" "Allison!" I heard my Dad's voice behind me. 

    I pulled the phone away from my ear and waited for my Dad to speak,"Dinner's ready," 

    "I gotta go. See you at school," I told Lydia with a small smile. 

    "Yeah see you tomorrow," Lydia responded before she hung up. 

    I bit my lip before putting my phone on the charger and going down to dinner. 

* * *

    "How am I supposed to do this?" I groaned as I looked to my Aunt for help. Kate sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, taking a deep breath in before she walked until she stood in front of me. She placed her hands on my shoulders,"Close your eyes," I resisted the urge to roll my eyes before I did as she told me. 

"Now try to imagine the candle. Everything from it's color to weight to smell," 

I took in a deep breath and tried to imagine the lavender scent. 

"Now... try to imagine the way you feel when you're around it," 

I opened my eyes and gave my Aunt a look,"The way I  _feel?_ " 

    My Aunt sighed and gave me a look to just listen,"It just helps okay?" I gave in and rolled my eyes before doing as my Aunt said. 

    "Now picture that feeling as energy around the candle," she continued. I imagined a pinkish fog around the lavender candle and felt something weird. 

    "Now imagine that energy rising up and it moving the candle," Kate ordered. I took in a deep breath and focused on the energy. 

    "Now open your eyes," Kate told me. I opened my eyes and saw the candle that was floating over the table. It wasn't very high but it was obvious that it wasn't sitting on the table. I only watched the candle for a few seconds before it fell again. 

    Kate smiled at me,"You're going to keep practicing with the candle. It's a basic skill and practically the beginning of witchcraft," 

    I nodded,"Thank you so much Aunt Kate," 

    "No problem girly," Kate told me before she began to leave my bedroom,"I'm gonna hit the sack goodnight," 

    "Night!" I called back, still staring at where the lavender candle was sitting. 

 


	5. This was supposed to be a fun party.

I pursed my lips as my eyes traced Allison's clothes in her closet. "This won't do. Or this. Or this," I muttered as I pushed different outfits away. My eyes widened and a smile appeared on my face as I grabbed a shirt along with a pair of pants,"This with this!"

    Allison chewed on her bottom lip as she stared at the outfit I had conjured up. She smiled as she nodded her head,"I think this will work," 

    "Yup. And if I do something with your hair," I went back to muttering, my hands finding their way to the end of her hair, playing with the chestnut locks for a few moments. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that she bit her lip for a moment and glanced down at the floor, taking a deep breath before looking up again. I took a deep breath and forced myself to pull my hands away from her hair,"You'll look even better for Scott," I smirked and tried to ignore the feeling in my chest and try to move on the conversation.                                                                                     

    "So sit down and let me do your hair," I played it off as I pointed to the chair in front of her mirror. My hands reached for her brush and I began moving the brush through her hair. "How do you feel about Scott?" the words left my mouth before I had even thought about it. 

    Allison took a deep breath and I guessed she was trying to find the words to say. "I... I really like him. He's nice and adorable and goofy. What's not to like about him?" Allison responded, staring at her lap the entire time. 

   I nodded as she talked, trying to ignore the feeling that was rising up in my chest by focusing on fixing her hair. "He does seem nice. Bet your excited," I commented with a smirk on my face. Allison laughed as she rolled her eyes at my words. I looked at her in the mirror, a smile spread across my face as I did,"Done! Your hair looks perfect." 

    Before either of us could say anything my phone vibrated in my pocket. I grabbed it and saw Jackson's name on my home screen,'I should be at your house in a few'. 

    I took a deep breath before putting my phone back into my pocket and sending a sympathetic look to Allison. "I gotta go set up for the party. I'll see you there," I smiled at her before walking out of her room. As I walked downstairs I felt another witch's energy in the house. My eyebrows furrowed, I had gotten used to Allison's by now. But this one seemed different. It was a lot more malicious than Allison's energy, but at the same time it was also really experienced. It was more on level with Braeden's level of experience than mine. 

    I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down, before I finished walking downstairs. "Oh hey! Who are you?" a woman's voice said from behind me. 

    I turned around and smiled at the blonde woman. She smiled sweetly at me and I knew if I hadn't sensed her energy I would have trusted her. "Hi, I'm Lydia. Allison's friend," I answered, trying to make sure I didn't come across as scared and nervous as I was. 

    "Well nice to meet you Lydia. I'm Kate, Allison's aunt," Kate smiled at me, but I noticed that she looked me up and down as I spoke. 

    "Nice to meet you too. I'd love to talk more but I need to go somewhere," I said as I stepped backwards towards the front door. 

    "Okay, I'm sure I'll see you later. You and Allison seem to be pretty close," Kate replied with the fake smile before she turned around and began walking upstairs. I took a deep breath to try to calm my heartbeat before I walked out of the door. 

* * *

I sighed to myself as my eyes searched the crowd of the party. I sensed Allison coming here but I couldn't find her. I needed to confront her about the supernatural. There was no way she could have an Aunt that was  _that_ strong of a witch and not know that I'm a witch. ' _I must not be the only one playing someone,'_  I thought to myself bitterly. 

    As I thought more and more about it I felt my throat become tighter and it was harder to fight off the sadness. The thought of her not caring about me at all hurt; even though I knew it shouldn't have. 

    My eyes widened as I finally caught sight of Allison. She had a bright smile on her face as she danced. I stared at the brunette, almost forgetting that there was a crowd around her, a strange peace washing over me. All thoughts of her manipulating me being silenced. I stood there, frozen before I noticed Scott dancing with her and I was pulled back into reality. 

    ' _She's playing me. Remember that,'_ I told myself as I shook my head. I caught Allison's gaze and for a moment we just stared at each other before Scott grabbed her hand and they began dancing again, only focusing on each other. I felt a mix of anger and envy rise up in my chest and I couldn't fight the glare on my face as I watched them. 

    I took a deep breath in before I turned around just in time to catch Jackson walking outside. I felt someone watching me but I ignored the feeling as I pulled Jackson close to me and pressed my lips against his roughly. I felt sparks shoot up and down my body as my hands found their way into his hair. Jackson's hands grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. "A little eager aren't we?" Jackson teased. 

I rolled my eyes before pressing my lips against his again. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him. After a few moments I furrowed my eyebrows, feeling as if someone was watching me. I opened my eyes and almost immediately locked eyes with Allison. She was watching me subtlety as she danced with Scott. I couldn't distinguish the emotion in Allison's eyes but it made me pull away from Jackson. 

    "What happened?" Jackson asked. 

    "Nothing. I just remembered I have to go do something. Go have fun," I answered, patting Jackson's arm as I walked away from him. I tried to control my breathing, Allison's image still clear in my mind. I adjusted my dress before I began to walk into the kitchen. There must be something in there to keep me busy. 

    "Scott!" Allison yelled and I glanced to see Scott rushing out of my house. 

    "I-I'm sorry Allison. I just really have to go," Scott replied before he ran out. Allison was frozen for a moment before she chased Scott outside. 

    I clenched my jaw as I watched him leave and I heard a vase shatter behind me. I closed my eyes to try to calm myself down. Now was not the time to let my powers get out of control and hurt someone. ' _I'll ask Allison about everything tomorrow, after I've calmed down,'_ I decided before walking away from the direction Allison was going in. 


	6. Now is Not the Time to Think About It.

I took a deep breath as I stood outside of Lydia's house. I understood that Scott had something to do but this was honestly ridiculous. Who asks someone to a party and then ditches them? I pressed my lips together before I walked back inside. "Mind as well try to have a good time and then hitch a ride from someone," I mumbled to myself. 

    I stepped inside and looked around for Lydia. Something was going on between us; I just wasn't sure what was going on. I walked inside and outside the house looking the the strawberry blonde but nothing happened. I walked back into the living room and looked around again. It was Lydia Martin, and I didn't know her for a long time but I could guess she wasn't the type of person who just left their own party in the middle of it. 

I glanced around and noticed the stairs, guessing that was where Lydia's room might be. I walked up to the foot of the stairs and stood there for a moment. From what I could tell no one was already up there and I didn't want to seem nosy. 'If she's not up there then I'll just come back down,' I told myself before I began walking upstairs slowly. I searched all of the rooms, most of them being people trying to find a private spot. 

    I was just about to give up and talk to Lydia tomorrow when I noticed there was one door next to the bathroom that I hadn't checked. "Please be in here. I don't want another sleepless night," I prayed. I took a deep breath before walking towards the door and knocking on it. "Who's there?" Lydia's voice rang out. 

I felt myself let go of a breath I didn't realize I was holding before I responded,"It's Allison. If you're not busy I wasn wondering if we could talk," 

    It was silent for a few moments before the door opened to see the strawberry blonde smiling at me. "Hey Allison come inside," 

    I sent Lydia a smile before stepping inside, already feeling the nerves of being this close to her crawl up my skin. Suddenly the words I had planned on saying when I was looking for her became caught in my throat. "So do you like the party?" Lydia asked before I could say anything. 

    I quickly nodded in response,"Yeah it's pretty great," 

    I saw Lydia send me a look from the mirror in her room. I stood confused for a moment as to what she was expecting me to say when I remembered Scott leaving. "Aside from being ditched by my date," I joked. 

    Lydia turned towards me and I could see the anger in her eyes. "He ditched you?" she asked shocked. 

    "Are you saying you didn't see that scene in the living room?" I asked as I sat on her bed. 

    Lydia stood still for a moment,"Yeah.. But I didn't think it was like that harsh," 

    "Yeah once I noticed there were a lot of people around I didn't want to create that big of a scene," I responded. Thinking about it even more it did seem harsh. It felt like he was playing me. "But it was that harsh,"

    Lydia nodded with her lips pressed together. I hated the fact that Lydia was more upset about Scott ditching me more than I was. I looked down and let my hands play with the ends of my sleeves. I knew why I didn't care that much. Why it felt more like a friend ditching me then someone I was interested in. 

    I shook my head, now was not the time to be thinking about this, not when I was talking to Lydia in her room. "So where's Jackson?" I asked with raised eyebrows,"I figured after that kiss you and him would be the ones in here,"

    A smile appeared on Lydia's face and she rolled her eyes,"I just wasn't feeling it tonight ya know?" 

    "I know exactly what you mean," I nodded and sat down on her bed. 

    A peaceful silence fell between the both of us. Lydia was looking at something in her closet and I was entertaining myself by glancing around the room. After closing her closet Lydia sat down next to me on her bed. 

    "I never asked you how you like it here," Lydia asked, moving her gaze so she was staring at me. 

    My eyes widened before I answered,"It was horrible at first. But Scott... and you have made it pretty good so far," 

    Lydia furrowed her eyebrows,"What did I do?" 

    "You were the first person who actually held a conversation with me. Honestly you were the first friend I got here," I answered looking at her confused. 

    Lydia took a deep breath and looked away from me. "You're a pretty good friend Allison," she mumbled quietly. I noticed that she began avoid my gaze. I licked my lips and tried to brush it off but Lydia didn't seem like the person who wouldn't look someone in the eye when talking to them. 

    I cleared my throat and stood up from her bed. "I should start heading home. My parents will be angry if I show up at my house past my curfew," 

    Lydia stood up and shot me a smile as she walked to her bedroom door,"I'll drive you home," 

    "Don't you think it's a bad idea for the hostess to leave her party?" I asked. 

    Lydia grabbed her keys before glancing at me over her shoulder,"I'm pretty sure the party will survive long enough for me to give you a quick ride home. It's not that far. Plus, it would hurt me more as a hostess if I let you walk home," 

    "How did you know I was going to walk home?" I asked with a smirk. 

    Lydia walked out of her room,"Call it a hunch,"

    I rolled my eyes before following her out of her room,"I guess I'll take that ride," 

    "I knew you would," Lydia sang to herself as we both walked downstairs. 


	7. What just happened?

**Allison**

I pressed my lips together as I sat in Lydia's car. I glanced at Lydia and noticed that she kept on shifting in her seat.  _She want to say something to me. Something she's been thinking about_ ' I thought,' _And whatever this something is... it makes her nervous_. ' I shook my head, it was hard to imagine that anything could make Lydia nervous. 

    "Did I mention that I ran into your aunt when I was leaving your house earlier?" Lydia's soft voice rang in the car as the radio's volume seemed to die down. 

    I raised my eyebrows and a small smile appeared on my face,"Really? She's probably my favorite relative," 

    Lydia turned her gaze from the road to me for a second just as we passed a streetlight. An expression that was mixed of fear and nerves shined in the light. Just as the light and expression appeared they disappeared, leaving me confused and take in a deep breath. 

    "I can certainly see why," Lydia responded as she went back to staring at the road with a smile on her face. I kept my gaze on her and noticed that the smile seemed awkward and forced. 

    I licked my lips as I chose my words carefully,"She's the only person in my family that is always upfront with me. That actually talks about things with me," 

    It was silent for a few moments but my mind was going a thousand miles a minute. Lydia seemed to be tense when I talked about Kate. ' _What happened when they met?_ ' 

    "What time do you have to get home?" Lydia asked as we got to a red light. 

    "Uh... 11:30 why?" I asked with raised eyebrows. 

    Lydia smirked and turned back to the road,"I want to show you something. I just want to make sure we have enough time for it," 

    "What exactly are you showing me?" 

    The smirk only widened and Lydia glanced at me,"I guess it will have to be a surprise too," 

* * *

    **Lydia**

    I felt nerves run up and down my spine as I continued driving. Braeden told me not to reveal my cover as a part of her coven. ' _And I'm not going to do that'_

    Even though I knew it wouldn't be that hard for her to figure out that I"m apart of a coven in Beacon Hills. I glanced at Allison and tightened the grip on the steering wheel. If Kate was her aunt and the only one who that was upfront with Allison it made sense that she wasn't experienced with her powers. According to Braeden, the witch population wasn't exactly a large population. I was one of the lucky ones to run into Braeden who took me under her wing. 

    But if Allison's parents were like mine and had the witch gene skip them, they probably live their lives in peace.

    Either that or they chose to ignore their daughter's witch energy. If Kate was the one to tell Allison about the supernatural world then it's understandable why Kate is her favorite. The same way I respect Braeden. 

    ' _Oh really? You seem to be pretty eager to ignore her orders,' ._ I took a deep breath as I tried to ignore the thought. "This is our stop," I smiled at Allison. 

    Allison looked around and gave me a confused look,"This is our stop?" 

    I rolled my eyes,"Just follow me," I smiled at her before getting out of the car and walked a path that I knew by heart. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Allison following me with the same skeptical look on her face. 

    We finally got to a cliff that looked over a part of the ocean. No matter how many times I found myself here I always ended up awestruck for a few moments. Braeden had been the one who brought me here when I met her. I had thought she was crazy when she mentioned witches but this was where she showed me what she was. That the world contained a lot more than what I had believed it was. 

    ' _Now I'm going to do the same,'_ I thought to myself as I closed my eyes. I turned towards Allison and felt a small smile appear on my face as I saw her stare at the view. She turned towards me,"How did you find this place?" 

    "Someone showed it to me," I answered,"And this isn't the only thing I'm showing you," 

    Allison's eyes widened,"What else could you possibly show me?" 

    I rolled my eyes and stepped so that I was in front of her. "Trust me you'll like it," I mumbled. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as my arms dropped to my side. It was silent except for the nature noises that surrounded us. I could hear Allison's and my breath, noticing our breathing started to sync up after a few moments. I was just about to come up with a lie to tell Allison when I felt the tingles of the energy around me. For some reason the energy around here was strong here and it always surprised her when she tried to focus on it. 

    Once I thought I had a full grasp on the strong energy I opened my eyes. I grabbed my car keys from my pocket. Allison sent me a confused look and I smirked at her. I threw the car keys in the air before raising my hand. Allison opened her mouth to ask me what I was doing before she noticed that the keys were floating in midair. 

    "I'm a witch Allison," I stated,"And I know you're a witch too," 

    Allison looked at me with wide eyes and I could tell that she was panicking,"H-How did you?"

    "My powers came in a long time ago. So I'm able to sense other witch's energies," I explained. 

    Allison gulped and took a deep breath,"I'm not exactly sure how to react to this," 

    I took a deep breath and stepped closer to Allison,"I've known that you were a witch for a long time. If me and you are really going to be close friends, I think you should know too," 

    Allison stared at me for a few moments and I found myself gazing into her hazel eyes as she did. I took in a deep breath and stepped towards Allison and leaned closer and Allison did the same. I only wanted Allison to be closer. I only wanted to kiss her. This wasn't like when I wanted to kiss Jackson. It wasn't this strong when I wanted to kiss Jackson. Our faces were only a few centimeters away when Allison's phone went off. 

    My eyes widened from their half lidded state and both of us backed up quickly; growing the distance between each other. I felt disappointment fill me as I realized what had happened. More importantly what had _almost_ happened. I hadn't wanted a kiss that bad since my first kiss and I had actually gotten that kiss. Allison stared at me with wide eyes before she reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone. "Hey Dad," her soft voice rang as she pressed the phone against her ear. 

    Allison nodded to herself,"Yeah I'm on my way home now... Okay Dad I love you too," 

    Allison hung up and glanced at me. "Looks like I should get you home now," I stated with a bright, fake, smile on my face. Allison nodded and glanced down before walking back towards my car. As she turned her back towards me I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. 

 

What was Allison Argent doing to me?


	8. Stay Away From Her

**Lydia**

I was able to get back to the party and host it without a hitch. I ran a hand through my hair as I glanced around the living room to see if there was any trash left. Once I realized that the room was clean I went to the kitchen to talk to Braeden. I hadn't talked to her the day before and I was hoping that she wouldn't make any comments about it. I had planned to talk to her after I did my homework but then preceded to fall asleep on my homework. 

    I took a deep breath before I finished making the preparations to talk to Braeden before I heard her voice,"Lydia!" 

    "I'm here Braeden," I responded quickly as I heard the nerves in her voice. 

    "Thank god you are okay,"

    I furrowed my eyebrows,"Why wouldn't I be okay?" 

    "I talked to that Allison girl's parents and the conversation did not go well. When you didn't talk to me yesterday I was worried they had done something to you," Braeden explained and I felt fear crawl up my spine. 

    "One of them sensed my energy," I confessed. 

    "How did they sense your energy?" Braeden yelled and I felt as if I was a little kid getting in trouble at school. 

    "I went over to Allison's house real quick and ran into a woman when I was leaving," 

    Braeden sighed and became silent for a few minutes,"What was her name?" 

     "Kate Argent I think. Allison's aunt," I answered a second later. 

    "I want you to stay away from Allison. No contact with her under any circumstances understood?" Braeden demanded. 

    My eyes widened and I shook my head,"But Braeden-" 

    "That is an order Lydia," 

    I sighed and shut my eyes,"Understood Braeden but-" 

    Braeden shut off the connection before I could talk anymore. I licked my lips and shut my eyes as I tried to calm my breathing. I couldn't get the almost kiss out of my mind. Of how I almost felt her lips against mine. Of how I  _almost_ got to kiss Allison Argent. 

    And now I had to completely ignore the feeling in my chest.

    Ignore her. 

_"You were the first person who actually held a conversation with me. Honestly you were the first friend I got here,"_

I grimaced as Allison's words rang in my head. Despite all of my best intentions I had actually started liking my friendship with Allison. Hiding my intelligence and dating Jackson didn't lead to having the type of friends that I wanted. I rarely got to talk about how I aced the midterm, or how about I got accepted into my dream university, or how I knew exactly what I wanted to do career wise by the time I was 10. 

    Meanwhile in a matter of days Allison had figured out what I was hiding. A small smile appeared on my face as I remembered her asking me for help in math. The one person that I wasn't able to fool and could actually be myself around... And now I have to forget about everything until Braeden gave me the okay to be her friend again. 

    But Allison seemed to be a part of a strong coven. An enemy coven. 

    And Braeden rarely changed her mind when it came to things like coven disputes. 

    I took in a shaky breath before I turned off all of the lights downstairs and walked up to my room. Dragging myself out of the party clothes and wiping off the party makeup. Once I was done I collapsed on my bed, bringing my comforter up to my chin before shutting my eyes. Letting sleep take over and hoping that something would happen during the night that would change Braeden's mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is a little shorter than usual but I wanted to focus on everything that was happening with Lydia. I'm already working on the next chapter and it should be up sometime next week.


	9. Thank You.

   Scott wasn't a bad guy. Allison actually really liked Scott. He was nice, funny, and she could tell that he cared about his friends. They had gone on a few dates now and Scott had been a complete gentleman on all of them, not including the party incident. They even called themselves a couple now. Despite all of those combined Allison sill felt weird when he gave her a kiss on the cheek, or hugged her, or held her hand. She knew that none of those things were a big deal, but she hated them nonetheless. She would even try to avoid them when she was in a bad mood. This was one of those days. 

    Scott shyly grabbed her hand and smiled brightly at her. Allison smiled as well, hoping that it was realistic enough, before she looked to her right as she saw Lydia. Lydia was the reason that she was in a bad mood. They had plans to study for the math test a few weeks ago, in all honesty it was more of Lydia tutoring Allison but they never called it that. But the day they were supposed to meet up at the library Lydia walked up to Allison in between classes and canceled out of the blue. Lydia had said that something with her parents came up and Allison glanced away for a moment when Scott called her name before looking back to see that Lydia was halfway down the hallway. 

It wasn't until the next day that Allison realized that Lydia's parents should still be out of town. 

    Since then Lydia had avoided any and all contact with Allison. Classes where they sat next to each other had would always end up with Allison walking into class to see her normal seat occupied by someone else. And no matter how many times Allison called or texted her Lydia wouldn't answer her at all. Allison sighed and tried to keep herself from walking over to Lydia and demanding an answer as to why she went from exposing probably her biggest secret to no contact whatsoever. 

    "Allison?" Scott said as he touched her arm,"Is everything alright?" 

    Allison forced the thoughts of Lydia out of her mind as she nodded,"Everything's fine Scott," In order to try to make it more reassuring Allison leaned closer and pressed a kiss to his cheek. As she backed up she could clearly see that even though the affection didn't mean much to her, it meant a lot to Scott. The fact only made Allison feel more guilty for leading him on. The bell rang above them, signaling that class was about to start in a few minutes. Scott pressed a chaste kiss to Allison's lips, and Allison tried to not be so tense as he did, before they separated to go to their classes. 

* * *

    Allison stared at herself in the mirror, not sure how much time had passed since she first stood in front of it in order to see how she looked. She didn't know when her mind wandered what Lydia would think if she were here. Or when she thought of the last time they had talked. Of how close they had become to kissing each other. She didn't know when she suddenly felt the longing ache in her chest, probably as soon as the strawberry blonde interrupted her thoughts. 

    Allison took a deep breath and her eyes snapped to her face and she saw that she did not look ready to go on a date with Scott in a few minutes. She shook her head, trying to rid her mind of Lydia. Everything from the intelligence Allison had come to admire so fast, the perfume that Allison was now able to recognize, the color of her lips that seemed to never change despite the various shades of lipstick she owned, to how Lydia seemed to have a different smile or smirk to respond with. 

    Allison rolled her eyes,' _This is the opposite of not thinking about Lydia,'_

She rolled her shoulders back and turned to the book that Kate had given her a week ago. She was supposed to read it whenever she had the chance, to practice her Latin and to learn spells. But none of it was working, all of it passing right through her head. ' _I bet Lydia is good with this,'_

    The girl set the book down and instead reached for her phone, checking to see if Scott text her at all. She was greeted with the time and Allison scrunched her eyebrows. Scott should have been at her house to pick her up almost half an hour ago. Allison clicked her tongue and went to call him. As she waited for him to him to answer she found herself being annoyed yet relieved at the same time. Allison didn't want to go on this date. 

    It wasn't the movie part of the arrangement that she didn't like. The girl had actually wanted to go to see the new movie for a long time and actually found herself excited at the prospect of seeing it. She even liked the idea of going with Scott, thinking that her and him would both have fun. It was the date part that made her feel uncomfortable. Allison wasn't even interested in boys and she was leading on one of the sweetest guys she had ever met. Most other guys had wanted something more by this point but Scott never pushed her, always smiling like a little puppy when she just held his hand. She was grateful that he was patient but it also made her feel guilty. 

    When it was a guy that tried to push her into things she would dump the guy and leave, not feeling an ounce of hesitation as she did. She was never interested in any of them and they obviously never cared about her. Allison was just looking for something to make her relatives ease down on the boyfriend front until she was ready to tell them the truth, and they were just looking for a girl to hook up with. This had made the girl leave behind a string of relationships, but she never felt any guilt with it. 

    Eventually Scott would want a real relationship and Allison was scared at the idea of it. She knew he wouldn't push her to do anything, he wasn't that kind of guy, but he wouldn't be content with just holding hands forever. Allison was dreading what would happen when she told him that she wasn't interested in him. She would add 'anymore' to the sentence and just saw that 'feelings faded' when in reality they never were there to being with. When Allison heard Scott's voicemail she sighed to herself,"Scott I'm going to head to the movie myself because you're late. Meet me there if you end up turning up," She licked her lips, ignoring the awful taste in her mouth as she realized she was still wearing lipstick. ' _I can't lead him on anymore. I_ won't  _lead him on anymore. It isn't fair to him. And he deserves someone who actually is interested,'_

After deciding that she would end the facade with Scott soon she grabbed her bag and walked out of the house, said bye to her Mom and Dad before she drove herself to the movie. If she stayed home she knew that her mind would wander to one of three subjects. 

 

1\.  Trying to come up with a reason as to why Lydia had suddenly walked out of her life

2\.  Guilt from leading on the nicest guy she had ever met. 

3\.  How slow she was on making progress with her witchcraft. 

 

    None of which she wanted to think about. A good movie should be a satisfying distraction. 

* * *

Allison took a deep breath as she stared at Scott. He ended up not showing up to the theater and this morning she text him to meet up with her as soon as he got to school. She could tell by the nervous expression on his face that he thought that she was mad at him. 

    'I'm more mad at myself Scott. Don't worry you can calm down,' Allison thought to herself. 

  
    "Listen Scott there's something that I need to tell you," Allison said with as much confidence as she could muster at the moment. She had spent the night debating this and a part of her still wasn't sure if it was the right decision. 

  
    "Allison if it's about last night-" Scott started with a pleading expression before Allison shook her head. She was not going to let him even consider the thought. 

  
    "Don't worry about last night. I probably should have done this a long time if I'm being honest," Allison continued,"I think that we should break up," Allison tried not to wince at Scott's hurt expression. Allison bit her lip and had to fight herself from taking it back. From telling her that she was just kidding. Just messing with him. She didn't want to hurt him at all, and if she did took it back now she would end up just hurting him again down the line. 

  
    "Allison please. I promise me not showing up was just a one time thing. I won't stand you up," Scott said as he took a step closer to her. 

  
    Allison took in a deep breath as she shook her head,"You didn't do anything wrong Scott. It's-" 

    "Don't say 'It's not you it's me' Allison," Scott replied and Allison sighed loudly. 

    "Well what if it's the truth Scott? What if I'm the only reason there's a problem with us dating?" 

    "One reason doesn't mean we have to break up Allison," 

  
    Allison sighed and turned away from him, running a hand through her hair,"This is the kind of reason that justifies ending this relationship," 

  
    "What could it possibly be then?" Scott asked. 

  
    Allison sighed, she didn't want to lie to Scott but if she told him the truth it would be the first time she would actually say it out loud. She wasn't sure what would happen once those words left her lips. If she would have a huge smile on her face because she admitted it or if she would cry because she told some guy she's only known for a few weeks this before anybody else in her life. Allison turned to Scott and shook her head,"You don't want to know," 

  
    Scott shook his head and sighed,"I do want to know Allison. I need  to know why you want to end things between us," 

  
    Allison stared at the teenage boy for a few moments, but it felt like forever to the both of them, before she gave in,"Do you promise you won't say it to anybody? Not even Stiles," 

  
    Scott gave her a confused look but nodded nonetheless. Allison shut her eyes, not thinking that she was able to look him in the eye as she said it, it would only make her more nervous than she already was. "I'm gay Scott," she finally whispered, the words feeling foreign on her tongue. She opened her eyes and sighed, happy that she told someone after realizing it years ago. Even if it was just some guy she's only known for a few weeks. 

  
    Even if Scott reacted in a way that Allison was scared of she didn't regret saying it. Allison brought her gaze to Scott's and saw that he was surprised before he nodded and wrapped his arms around her. "Thanks for telling me. I won't say anything if you don't want me to," Scott mumbled as he hugged her. 

  
    Allison stood frozen for a moment before she hugged Scott back,"Thank you Scott,"

   
    They were both silent for a moment before Scott cleared his throat and they pulled away from each other,"That is a reason we should break up," 

    Allison smiled as she nodded. "Still friends though?" Scott asked with hopeful eyes. 

  
    A small smile appeared on Allison's face as she nodded,"We are definitely friends Scott," 

    Scott McCall was definitely the best guy Allison had ever met. 


	10. This Isn't Something I Want to See

    Allison had accepted that there were things in her life that she would never understand. Like why she was supernatural. Why it took so long for her powers to come in. Why it was her Aunt taht told her what she was. Calculus. 

    But Lydia suddenly stopping all communication was not something Allison would accept. At least not for a good reason. 

    That was all that was running through Allison's mind as she walked through the hallways, her eyes peeled for the strawberry blonde. The girl usually had a few people around her before school started, Jackson usually being one of them. Allison tried to fight off a glare as the blonde boy ran through her head. She had a few interactions with him and from what she could tell from Scott's stories, him being a douchebag wasn't anything new. 

_'Why does Lydia deal with him?'_ Allison thought once she saw Lydia getting her textbook from her locker, smiling brightly at Jackson as he told a story. Allison bit her lip as she debated whether or not she should go up to talk to Lydia. With Jackson there Allison was sure that she wouldn't get a word into the conversation. And Lydia wouldn't try to get Allison to talk like she normally did, Lydia didn't want to talk to her at all. 

    ' _I'll try to to talk to her at lunch,'_ Allison decided finally. Disappointment filled Allison's gut as she walked towards her next class, all she wanted to do was to get back her friendship with Lydia. Even if she wanted more. Allison didn't think that she could get anything past friendship with Lydia. 

    Allison sat down at a seat, grabbing her notebook and homework from the night before out of her backpack. Allison glanced down at the paper, sighing when she noticed how many blank spaces were on the worksheet. She grabbed her pencil and quickly scribbled down answers that made no sense to her and probably the teacher as well. If her and Lydia were on speaking terms she would have called the strawberry blonde and asked her what she thought the answer was. 

  
    Scott and Stiles both walked into the classroom, sending smiles to Allison and waving as they both sat down. "So you actually finished the homework?" Stiles asked as he sat down next to her. 

  
    Allison let out a small forced chuckle, her mind still being focused on Lydia,"Half of them don't make sense and are a mess," 

  
    Stiles gave a sarcastic satisfied look before he turned back towards his desk and got the homework from his bag, Allison noticing that some of them weren't answered. Allison took a deep breath and tried to focus on the teacher as she stood up to start the class. But no matter how many times Allison tried to understand the words she said before her  mind wandered back to Lydia. 

  
    Allison forced herself to at least follow her with her eyes as she found herself relive the last conversation she had with Lydia. Lydia was the first witch she had met that wasn't crazy about a coven. From what Allison could tell Lydia was a strong witch, and she could tell that Kate was the only one in her family that was stronger than Lydia. And besides that Lydia seemed to be one of the few people that didn't like keeping secrets from Allison. 

  
    Allison copied what was written on the board into her notebook and tried her best to understand what the words she had copied. The words ran right over her head and Allison sighed, deciding she would talk to Scott and Stiles later about it. But she knew that she would end up zoning out and thinking about Lydia for the rest of class.   
  


* * *

    Lydia yawned as she walked into the cafeteria, forcing a smile onto her face when she saw Jackson. Jackson nodded at her and a second later Lydia sat down next to him. As soon as she sat down Jackson draped his arm around her shoudlers. Lydia tried to react how she normally did, but wasn't sure because she never had to force a reaction before. 

  
    Before Allison showed up. Before Lydia ended up confused as to why all of the feelings she had for her long term boyfriend suddenly dispersed. Before the almost kiss with Allison. Before she wanted to go against all of the rules that she couldn't disobey Braeden. 

  
    Lydia sighed and let her eyes wander the cafeteria as the conversation going on at the table floated above her head. Boredom filled Lydia before her eyes caught a scene that immediately filled her with anger. Anger at Scott McCall, a guy she didn't even know about until Allison showed up. Anger at Allison for being next to him. She was even angry at Braeden for making her stop all contact with Allison. 

  
    Allison was sitting at the table with Scott and Stiles, side to side with Scott. Allison was laughing at something that Stiles had said and Allison leaned towards Scott, her head touching hsi shoulder. Lydia knew there was no reason for her to be envious and angry. Lydia had been the one to stop talking to Allison, and Allison had been trying to talk to her every since she did. 

  
    Lydia pressed her lips tightly together as she thought about the last thing she had said to Allison. Canceling plans. Allison had looked so hurt the first day after Lydia had started the cold shoulder. Lydia regretted it every single time she had to pretend that she didn't hear Allison calling her name. 

  
    And now Allison was hanging out with Scott and from what Lydia could tell, Lydia was the last thing on her mind. Lydia sighed and glanced at Jackson out of the corner of her eye. Now that she didn't have feelings for him Lydia was slowly noticing that how bad he actually was. There were a lot of things about him that had started to annoy her and she scooted a bit away from him, noticing that he didn't even glance at her when she did. Lydia rolled her eyes to herself and took a deep breath as she tried to figure out a lie that wouldn't lead to any suspicions. 

  
    After a minute Lydia sighed to herself once she realized that Jackson was staring at the cheerleader across the table. There was probably nothing Lydia could say that would make Jackson pay attention to her, let alone be suspicious. "I need to go talk to my math teacher. Something about my grades," Lydia mumbled before she grabbed her bag from the table and walked away from the table before anybody could say anything. 

  
    She didn't want to be around her boyfriend when he was staring at some other girl. It didn't do her any good. Even if she didn't have feelings for him anymore.   
Lydia also didn't want to be in the same room as Allison and Scott. 


	11. I don't know what to think.

     Lydia took a deep breath as she walked into one of the few classes she had with Allison. It didn't matter that it had been a few weeks of giving the cold shoulder to Allison, every time she had to face Allison she thought that she would end up breaking down and talking to Allison. Knowing apologizes would fall out of her mouth and she would end up saying more about her coven than she was allowed to. 

  
    Lydia finally walked into the classroom and sat down where she always did. She waited a moment for the blonde girl, Kara, to walk in and sit down next to her. Lydia glanced at the door into the classroom and once she recognized Allison's face her gaze turned to her fingernails, pretending to check them for mistakes even though she had done so the night before when she painted them. 

  
    Unlike the other days Allison showed up before Kara and Lydia could tell by Allison's face that both of them noticed the break in pattern. Allison's mouth opened a little bit before she glanced at Lydia. Lydia's eyes gazed up from her nails and she checked the empty desk next to her before her eyes went back to Allison. Allison got this determined look on her face that Lydia had never seen before when Allison started walking towards the empty desk as fast as she could. 

  
    Allison sat down on the desk quickly and glanced at Lydia, afraid that Lydia would get up and sit somewhere else. Lydia thought about if for a moment before she decided that she would stay where she was. Just sitting next to each other didn't mean that they had to talk. 

  
    Lydia ignored all of Allison's attempts to talk to her, choosing to focus on the class, ignoring the fact that she knew all of the information. Every time Allison tapped Lydia's shoulder it got harder and harder for Lydia to ignore the attempts. All she wanted to do was to turn towards her and start talking the same way they used to. 

  
    Halfway through the class the teacher turned towards the class and held a piece of paper,"You will all be doing a project on the book in partners that I have already assigned," 

  
    Lydia pressed her lips together as she sighed, there weren't a lot of people that she would have a hard time working with. Lydia half paid attention to the names that the teacher was reading off, only trying to recognize her name and whatever name came next. 

  
    "Lydia Martin..." the teacher read and Lydia looked up from her nails,"and Allison Argent," 

  
    Lydia felt her mouth go dry and her eyes widened. Why would I be partnered up with Allison? Lydia thought to herself before she licked her lips. 'I'll just do all of the work myself and put her name on it. Easy A and I don't have to break Braeden's rules about talking to Allison' Lydia decided. 

  
    "This will be 25% of your grade. So you all need to work hard on it," she said before going back to the lesson. 

* * *

  
     Lydia stood up from her seat and walked out of the door. "Lydia!" Allison called as she caught up to her. 

  
    Lydia turned around with raised eyebrows, hoping that it didn't show how much Allison's perfume was affecting her. Allison smiled at Lydia,"What time do you want to meet up to start working on the project?" 

  
    "I'm fine with doing all of the work myself. I'll message you everything you need to know for the presentation," Lydia informed before turning on her heel. 

  
    Allison grabbed Lydia's wrist and pulled her back,"Well I'm not fine with you doing all of the work. So let's meet up in the library right after school ends in order to work on it," 

    Lydia rolled her eyes and was about to agree when she saw Ms. Morrell out of the corner of her eye. It was risky being seen with Allison during school right now. But it would probably cause a lot of trouble with Braeden if they were seen talking after school. And one thing Lydia learned about Morrell was that if she thought something was wrong Braeden would be the first to know. If Braeden thought that Lydia wasn't listening to her Lydia would be in hot water and not be able to explain it at all. 

  
    "Actually I'll come over to your house tomorrow at five to work on it," Lydia decided before turning and walking to her next class. She hoped that Allison looked hurt or shocked. Or something that would signal to Morrell that this wasn't a normal coversation. 

  
    "Lydia. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Morrell asked as Lydia passed her. 

 

    "I really need to get to class," Lydia responded. 

  
    "I'll write you a pass," Morrell insisted. 

  
    Lydia looked around before stepping closer to the woman,"If it's something about the coven I'll talk to you after school," 

 

    Morrell sighed,"Right after school. Understood?" 

  
    "Yes. I understand," Lydia told her again before she hurried to her next class. 

* * *

  
    Allison ran the brush through her hair and quickly put it into a ponytail. She bit her lip as she surveyed her outfit. She grabbed a light sweater from her closet and throwing it over the tank top she was already wearing. 

  
    Allison stepped in front of the mirror again and smiled at her outfit. "Better," Allison told herself with a smile. 

  
    After a second of staring at her reflection she groaned and pulled her hair out of the ponytail and let it fall across her shoulders. Allison found herself adjusting the sleeves and the bottom of her shirt. 

    Allison jumped when she heard someone knock on the front door. Allison went downstairs and stepped in front of the door. She looked through the peephole, a smile coming across her features when she recognized the strawberry blonde. 

 

    She opened the door and smiled at Lydia,"Hey Lydia," 

  
    Lydia gave Allison a small smile,"Hi Allison," Allison bit her lip at Lydia's less than enthusiastic response. 

  
    "We can work up in my room Lyds," Allison suggested with a smile. 

  
    "Yeah that should be fine," Lydia said over her shoulder before she began walking upstairs. Allison sighed to herself and shut the door before following Lydia upstairs. 

  
    "So I think we should do the project on the... character development of Elie in the books," Lydia stated as she sat down on Allison's bed and grabbed her notebook. 

  
    Allison sighed and sat down next to Lydia on the bed,"Okay... I think that we should do it of different parts of the story. Beginning, Middle, and at the very end," 

 

    Lydia nodded,"I'll find different quotes from the book," 

  
    Lydia focused on the novel in her hands and Allison tried her best to focus on her laptop. But every other minute she ended up finding herself stealing glances at Lydia. 

  
    After an hour Allison shut her laptop and looked at Lydia. "Listen I need to talk to you Lyds," Allison explained,"I need to know why after a week of being my friend and telling me... Probably one of your biggest secrets you suddenly give me the cold shoulder," 

  
    Lydia bit her lip and sighed as she stood up,"Maybe I should go," 

  
    Allison furrowed her eyebrows at Lydia before she stood up,"That's exactly what you do! Every single time I try to talk to you... You just run off!" 

  
    Lydia sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Allison blinked away the tears, refusing to let any of them fall,"You don't just tell someone that you aren't human and then cut them out of your life Lydia!" 

  
    Lydia took a deep breath as she tried to figure out the right words to say,"Listen Allison... Some stuff happened. Personal stuff. The kind of stuff that you don't want to be involved in," 

 

    Allison stepped closer to Lydia,"What is going on that I can't know about?" 

  
    Lydia sat back down on Allison's bed and Allison sat next to her. Lydia turned towards Allison,"It's complicated Alli. I want you in my life. Trust me I do. It's just that..." 

  
    Lydia trailed off and stared at Allison for a moment before leaning in and pressing her lips against hers. Lydia's hands went around Allison's neck and Allison found her hands holding onto Lydia's arms. Lydia's lips roughly pushed against Allison's. 

  
    After a few minutes Lydia pulled away and took a deep breath as she did. Lydia stared at Allison, her eyes wide,"That was a mistake. I shouldn't even be here!" Lydia stood up and began to walk out. "Lydia wait please!" Allison yelled reaching for Lydia's hand.

  
Lydia froze as she felt Allison's hand, before walking out of the room. Allison stared at the door for a moment, silent as she tried to control her emotions.

    Allison took a deep breath and laid down on her bed, finally letting tears escape. She immediately grabbed her phone and dialed in a number. After it rang for a few minutes she heard Scott's voice on the other end. 

  
    "Hello?" Scott said. 

  
    "Hey Scott," Allison choked out after taking a deep breath. 

  
    "Allison... Is everything alright?" Scott asked and Allison could imagine the concerned look on his face. 

  
    "Uh y-yeah. Where can you go in Beacon Hills to get your mind off of things?" Allison asked. 

  
    "Uh..."Scott said after a moment,"The woods are nice if you don't get lost. And if you have something there to distract you. Allison what happened?" 

  
    "Nothing that I want to talk about right now Scott. Um aren't there trails or something up there?" Allison asked as she looked around her room for something to do up there. 

  
    "Uh yeah there should be a trail. Allison make sure you call me in case anything happens," Scott replied. 

  
    Allison nodded,"I'll call you if anything happens. Thanks Scott. I-I'll explain everything later,"

 

    "Okay. Call me when you get back," Scott said. 

  
    "Understood. Bye Scott," Allison said. 

  
    "Bye Allison," Scott said before hanging up.   
    As soon as Scott hung up Allison walked across her room and grabbed her boots. She roughly pulled them on before grabbing her keys from her desk and running down into the basement. Grabbing a bow from a shelf and a thing of arrows. She threw them into the back of her car before getting in it and she began driving to the woods. 

  
    She needed a distraction. 

  
    From the coven. 

 

    From being a witch. 

  
    And from a certain strawberry blonde that confused the hell out of her.


	12. Ask Me Now. Before I Change My Mind.

Allison took a deep breath as she focused on the circle she had been using as an target for practice. She exhaled slightly as she released the arrow, the arrow landing in the center of it. A small smile appeared on the brunette's face as she walked closer to  the tree retrieve the arrow. 

     It had been years since she had used a bow and arrow. A part of her childhood that she had forgotten and put it on the shelf. But after she realized that she was a witch, it had become her hobby again. A way that she let herself be distracted. Plus, Allison knew she was a weak witch. If push came to shove she could always use the weapon to defend herself. Kate had told her stories about how knowing about the supernatural part of the world,  _and_ being supernatural would lead to a lot of life and death situations. 

     Allison pulled the arrow out of the tree and sighed when she felt a sharp pain in her hand. The brunette stared at the red mark in her hand before she set up the arrow to shoot again. She sighed when she realized she started thinking about Lydia again. Usually shooting had distracted her enough to only focus on it but the strawberry blonde refused to leave her mind. 

     Even a week after the kiss. A week that was filled with the cold shoulder, missed phone calls, text messages that were read but never returned. Allison sighed as she felt her chest ache again at the thought of Lydia. 

      Allison had fallen for a lot of girls but had only dated one before she came to Beacon Hills. A girl named Emma that she had grown up with. But even when she fell for Emma it wasn't like this. If Emma had run out right after they kissed Allison would have moved on, or at least feel like she was able to move on. 

     Lydia was different though. Allison didn't know why she fell as hard as she did but she knew that there was nothing she could do about it. It hurt her that Lydia ran out but if she came to Allison for help or comfort Allison knew that she would help her. Because it was Lydia Martin. The girl that had a smile that would make Allison's stomach a permanent home for butterflies. The witch that had made Allison fall for her without even trying... Because she was  _the_ Lydia Martin. 

     Allison grabbed her bow and her arrows, breathing heavily as she walked out of the woods and towards her car. Hopefully driving back to the school would distract her. She just wanted the girl that seemed to hate her out of her mind. Was that really too much to ask for?

     She couldn't keep thinking about Lydia. It was keeping her from focusing on school and now it had gotten so bad that she couldn't even focus on shooting arrows. Something that she had always used to get a clean mind and before it had always worked. It had even began to keep Allison from doing anything magical. A week ago she had been able to levitate a candle a few feet from the ground and now she was lucky if she got a few centimeters. There was no hope on Allison making progress in... well anything if she didn't get Lydia out of her mind. Or at least figure it out.

     Allison got into her car and sighed to herself as she gripped the steering wheel tightly. She had to find a way to move on from Lydia. But from what she could tell, Lydia Martin was a hard  person from to move on from at all. Allison didn't know how to move on from Lydia. They weren't official and never even went on a first date. But they obviously weren't just friends and it all just confused Allison more. It was one thing to break up with somebody and try to find a way to stop being so hung up on them, but this was a different ball game and Allison wasn't sure what the rules were.

     Allison checked the time on her phone and sighed when she saw the time. She had twenty minutes to get back to the school before her free period ended. Just enough to get there but she would have to rush the entire way, if she went right under the speed limit it could work out. She was halfway to the school when her phone began going off. Allison glanced at who it was and saw Scott's name before she answered it. "Hey Scott," Allison said. 

    "Hey Allison. Where are you?" Scott asked. 

    "Out in the woods," Allison answered,"Again," 

    Scott sighed,"What's going on Allison?" 

    Allison bit her lip and took a deep breath,"I wish I could tell you Scott. But I wouldn't be able to explain much to you," 

    Scott chuckled at Allison's words,"Tell me what you understand," 

    "Again... I can't say much because all I  _do_ understand is that..." Allison started before she sighed,"Lydia Martin is confusing," 

    Scott laughed,"Okay. Not sure what to say that or if I want to ask any questions. Just hurry up because free period is about to end," 

    "Okay. I am on my way right now," Allison said before she hung up. She bit her lip and sighed as she got to a red light. It was going to cost a lot of time and gas if Allison kept on doing this daily. Lydia Martin was beginning to be too much. _It_ was getting to be too much. ' _I'll try one more time to talk to Lydia. Just try to figure things out one more time,'_ Allison decided. 

* * *

     Lydia pressed her lips together as she saw Allison walking into the school. From wherever she went to during her free period now. Lydia had noticed that Allison had now ended up leaving the school right after the class they had together. She knew that Allison had a free period but leaving every day didn't seem like her. Lydia sighed to herself and shut her locker, she had to forget about the brunette. It had already been a few weeks and Braeden still hadn't told Lydia it was safe to talk to Allison. But Braeden had also refused to explain anything, something that was more annoying and exasperating than she'd like to admit. 

    Lydia glanced at the brunette and stood against the lockers, the cold metal pressing against her back as her eyes followed Allison. "Hey Lydia," Jackson said as he grabbed Lydia's hand and pulled her closer for a kiss. Lydia kept herself from rolling her eyes as she kissed the blonde. One of his hands immediately went to her lower back, pushing her closer to him. Lydia placed her hand on his shoulders and pushed him away from her, forcing a smile onto her face,"Hey Jackson," 

    Jackson looked at his girlfriend confused, not used to her being the one who pulled away from kissing him. Before he could say anything the one minute bell rang and Lydia stepped out of his arms, finally happy to get out of them,"I need to get to class. Bye Jackson,"

    Lydia pulled her textbook closer to her chest, flashed a smile towards Jackson, before she followed Allison, even though it was in the opposite direction of her next class. Jackson stared at the back of his girlfriend as she walked away with furrowed eyebrows. She was sick of everything. Sick of kissing Jackson. Jackson in general. Braeden not telling her anything. Hell, Lydia was sick of being in Braeden's coven. Something that Lydia would have considered blasphemy a few weeks ago. It seemed the only thing she actually wanted at the moment was to be with Allison. 

And after weeks of pretending not to care about her Lydia was done. She was done with not answering Allison's texts and hitting 'Answer' when she called. Lydia was sick of the glances she would sneak at Allison in the hallways or in class. Trying to find out the latest gossip about her but trying to look as if she didn't care. She wanted the brunette to be a part of her life. And if things ended up more dangerous then... so be it. 

    Lydia sped up and grabbed Allison's wrist, she ignored the confused look on Allison's face and dragged her to an almost empty hallway. "Lydia what is going on?" Allison asked confused but followed the strawberry blonde anyways. 

    Lydia continued walking and opened the door of a janitor's closet, dragging the both of them into the small room. "Will you tell me what is going on now?" Allison demanded as soon as Lydia let go of her wrist. 

    Lydia pressed her lips together and hesitated before she took a deep breath,"Ask me any question. I'll answer it,"

    "Seriously?" Allison asked with furrowed eyebrows,"What happened that suddenly brought this on? Because not even this morning you didn't even act like I existed," 

    "I don't know Allison. I've wanted to explain things for a long time but... But things kept me from doing it and now I've stopped caring. At least for the moment. So ask away before I change my mind," Lydia answered, crossing her arms and pacing around the small space as she spoke.

    "Why did you cut me out of your life?" Allison breathed out. 

    Lydia looked up and licked her lips as she tried to justify what she did without lying to her. Finally after taking a deep breath Lydia spoke,"Coven stuff. You could have been a threat and my coven leader didn't want me talking to the enemy," 

    Allison's eyes widened and her mouth opened a little bit in surprise, Lydia's breath hitched as she realized that Allison was offended. "Why would I be considered a threat?" Allison demanded. 

    "I don't know she didn't tell me why! I just told her that I started talking to someone named Allison Argent and she told me that you could be a threat. Before you and your family came it was just my coven so I just listened to her," Lydia snapped as she felt her heart rate rise. 

    Allison ran a hand through her hair and glanced at the strawberry blonde warily,"Did she say that you can talk to me again? Or does talking to me have something to do with you not caring anymore?" 

    Lydia sighed,"The latter. She told me to stay away from you before we got partnered up on that project and nothing has changed in her orders yet," 

    "So you're completely ignoring the head of your coven just to talk to me," Allison whispered. Even if she didn't think a lot about the coven rules and laws she still knew the importance. And from what she could tell Lydia was a strong witch and actually cared about the laws. Going against the head of your coven was basically treason. They were the strongest in the coven. They were your _leader_  

    "Yeah. I don't know why Allison. I've never disobeyed her," Lydia replied with a sigh as she took a step closer to Allison,"Nobody else in my family is a witch. And I ended up with the witch gene and she was the one who taught me how to control it. I've been loyal to her ever since. I've... I've never questioned her orders since. But ever since you showed up... I don't know it feels like something's different. I don't know _what_ or _how_ but something is different now," 

    Allison couldn't take this. The girl that she fell for wasn't even supposed to be around her. She was on a list of potential threats, and Lydia's coven thought that she would end up killing them. Allison bit her lip and opened the door and began walking out into the empty hallway, sure that any teachers were in a room by now but a part of her didn't care. "Where are you going?" Lydia asked as she followed Allison, looking around to see if there was anybody around. 

    Allison turned towards the strawberry blonde with a mixed look of accusing and relief, "Is that why you ran out after we kissed? Because you weren't supposed to be with me at all. What about talking to me at all? Were you even allowed to tell me about you being a witch?" 

    Lydia pressed her lips together and placed her hands on Allison's arms to try to get her to calm down and stop pacing in the hallways. "I was allowed to talk to you in the beginning. She actually didn't mind it at all. But suddenly something happened and she told me to cut all ties with you. And as you can tell I still cared and listened then. She didn't say anything about me telling you that I was a witch so I just went with my instinct and told you the truth," Lydia took a deep breath, one of her hands traveling to grab Allison's hand and squeezing it,"And... Yeah it is why I ran out on you after we kissed. I wasn't supposed to be in your house. Or talking to you. Or be around you at all and then I kissed you so I panicked. In hindsight I shouldn't have kissed you when I wasn't even allowed to be _around_ you. But I didn't realize what was happening until after I kissed you. I just forgot about everything when I kissed you. I haven't felt like that in a long time... If I'm being honest with you Allison, I actually really... _Really_ liked kissing you Allison," 

    Lydia sighed and bit her lip as she felt tears begin to burn her eyes, she quickly blinked her eyes rapidly in an attempt to keep them from cooling her cheeks. If Allison ended up not caring about this then she didn't want her to see Lydia crying. This was the first time she had felt this way about somebody and she would be lying if she said that it was easy. Not to mention Lydia didn't know what she would do with either of Allison's reactions, whether or not it was negative or positive. It hurt her that she had such strong feelings for someone and problems showed up before they had even gone on a first date. All that they had done so far was kiss and want to be with each other.  

    Allison sighed as she saw Lydia's expression and grabbed her hands. "Do you want to be together Lydia?" Allison choked out. 

    Lydia stared at the brunette in silence for a moment before nodding,"Yes Allison. Of course I want to be with you. But... The head of my coven isn't going to allow it. And there are witches in this school that could easily tell her what would be going on and I don't want to be the reason you get hurt," 

    Allison stared at Lydia before she stepped closer to her and kissed the top of her forehead. Lydia shut her eyes and found herself leaning closer to Allison at the small gesture. "Obviously just being friends isn't going to work out, at least not in a way that I can see," Allison said. 

    "We tried that at the beginning and we saw how that turned out," Lydia mumbled and the both walked to a set of lockers, leaning their backs against them as they tried to figure out what to do. 

    "Maybe we can just spend some time together. Just be around each other and then we can see what happens," Allison suggested,"Somewhere away from the school and the covens. That way we won't be in danger of someone telling the head of your coven," 

    Lydia nodded as Allison spoke,"Maybe we could go across town. I bet there's some event going on," 

    Allison was silent for a moment before a smile came across her face and turned towards the strawberry blonde,"Do you want to go somewhere with me after school?"

    "Sure. I don't have plans," Lydia shrugged. 

    "Let's go to the woods," Allison smiled,"I go there all the time now I know a trail that I don't think a lot of people notice. They'd have to be looking for us in order to notice it," 

    Lydia furrowed her eyebrows and pushed herself off of the lockers and walked with Allison,"Why have you been going to the woods exactly?" 

    "It's a nice place to distract yourself and think. Plus it's a pretty easy place to be without somebody seeing you," Allison explained,"Which I'll need if I'm going to ditch plans with my Aunt," 

    "Kate?" Lydia clarified and Allison nodded,"What were your plans with Kate?" 

    "Just magic training. Practicing as usual," Allison answered as she turned towards her,"She has me practice with her every day now. I think she's starting to get annoyed with how slow my progress is," 

    "How long has it been since your powers came in?" Lydia asked as she stopped walking. 

    "Well I accidentally made things levitate a month ago... So this is my second month being a witch," Allison answered with a shrug. 

    "And what have you done so far?" Lydia asked. 

    "Levitated a candle a week ago. But that progress went down the drain and I've been struggling with it," Allison shamefully mumbled as she began playing with her sleeves.

    Lydia pressed her lips together and took a deep breath. "That's not too bad. I was accidentally breaking windows every other day the first two months after my powers came in," 

    Allison giggled and looked at Lydia,"But did you go in reverse of progress?" 

    Lydia opened her mouth to speak before she shook her head and laughed. "I'll give you that Alli. But I had an entire coven to train me. Not one Aunt," Lydia explained. Allison smiled at the strawberry blonde as she began explaining what the training process was for her coven. Allison took a deep breath glanced at their connected hands. 

        Maybe it _could_ work out between the two of them.


	13. Strange Meeting Here Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update. I didn't have that much inspiration but I've been in an Allydia mood lately.

  "Do you even know for sure what you heard was right?" Stiles asked Scott as the two walked through the woods. 

    Scott sighed and turned towards him,"Yes Stiles. I am sure that I heard them right," 

    "We better find them then. I could be watching Star Wars," Stiles complained,"Or I could finally finish those assignment from Harris. They would probably suck but at least I won't be half aslee-" 

    "Shh," Scott said as he froze,"I hear something," 

    Stiles froze and waited for Scott to say something before Scott turned towards him,"You won't believe what I just heard," 

* * *

  "Are you sure this is how it's supposed to be done?" Allison asked as she turned to the strawberry blonde with pleading eyes. 

    A small smile went across Lydia's face before she nodded,"Yes. All you have to do is imagine the energy around the keys. Like a bubble around it. And then you just try to move the bubble,"

  
    Allison nodded and turned back to the keys. She slowly raised both of her hands and shut her eyes. Allison took a deep breath and imagined a light pink bubble around the keys. Allison smiled and raised her hands higher and the keys slowly floated above the tree trunk they had been resting on. 

    Lydia smiled proudly as the keys slowly rose higher and higher through the air. Lydia bit her lip,"Now open your eyes," 

    Allison did as Lydia said, her hazel eyes lighting up when she saw that the keys were floating at the same height as her head. Allison saw them floating for a second before the keys fell, hitting the tree trunk and falling into a pile of leaves. The brunette groaned and a deep frown etched into her face. 

    Lydia stepped closer and grabbed the keys from the leaf pile. "How do you do it?" Allison asked,"How do you manage to levitate them and look at it?" 

    "Practice. Once you stop being surprised that it actually floated while your eyes are closed," Lydia shrugged. The strawberry blonde placed the keys back onto the tree trunk and took a step back so that Allison could try again. Allison licked her lips as she stared at the keys that she had come to hate in the half hour they had been out in the woods. When Allison told Lydia about having problems with her magic she didn't expect the strawberry blonde to offer her help. 

    Allison sighed and shook her head as she turned towards Lydia,"Can you do it? Maybe watching you do it will help,"

    Lydia shrugged and stepped closer to the trunk. The girl shut her eyes and let out a small breath. After a moment Allison watched Lydia raise her hands, the keys immediately raising with them. The strawberry blonde raised her hands higher until they were on level with her shoulders. 

    Lydia opened her eyes with a small smirk, a proud look in her eyes. She moved one of her hands so it was palm up, using the other to guide the keys to her open palm. She slowly guided the keys so they were right above her hand before she shut the guiding hand. Letting the car keys drop into her open hand. Allison stared at the strawberry blonde with wide eyes. "How did you-" Allison started before she shook her head with a smile. 

    "Like I said," Lydia replied as she stepped towards Allison,"Practice," Lydia held out the keys for Allison to grab and the brunette shook her head again before she placed them on the tree trunk again. 

    As Allison shut her eyes both girls heard leaves rustling and a loud 'Ow!'. The witches sent each other worried looks as they waited for any more sounds. After a few moments of silence Lydia pressed her lips together and slowly stepped closer to the noise, Allison behind her. Lydia took a deep breath and stretched out her hands, a part of her relaxing as she felt the energy on her fingertips. Allison bit her lip as she followed the strawberry blonde, a part of her being mad at herself for not bringing the knives or her bow and arrow with her.   
    Lydia glanced over her shoulder to Allison before she focused the gaze in front of her. "Who's there?" Lydia demanded. It was silent again except for a few rustiling leaves and Allison could faintly make out people whispering. 

    Lydia took a deep breath before she looked at Allison,'I'm gonna rush it. Stay behind me,'. Lydia took the last few steps and moved the few branches that were in the way. As the branches are moved Lydia and Allison both rolled their eyes and sighed as they glared at the two boys. 

    Scott and Stiles had wide eyes as the witch's glared at them. "What do you think you're doing?" Lydia demanded,"Do you two always watch girls in the woods?" 

    "We weren't watching you," Scott retaliated and glanced at Stiles for an idea,"We were just... walking around the woods and I heard the two of you talking," 

    It was silent for a few moments before Allison's eyes widened. "Were you just listening to us or were you watching us?" Allison asked. Lydia's eyes widened as she realized what Allison meant and turned towards the boys for their answer. 

    "Uh... We just heard you. We didn't watch you or anything," Stiles said. 

    "Okay then," Lydia sighed in relief. It was silent for a few moments before Lydia jumped up as her phone rang. The strawberry blonde sighed as she saw Braeden's name show up on her screen. 

    "I gotta take this," Lydia said as she walked back to the clearing where she was practicing with Allison. Lydia answered and raised the phone to her ear,"Hey Braeden,"

    Braeden sighed in relief before she spoke,"Lydia. Where are you?"

    "Uhhhh in the woods," Lydia answered as she glanced back at Allison. Allison furrowed her eyebrows at Lydia and mouthed,'Who is it?'

    "Why are you in the woods?" 

    "I'm in the woods to because..." Lydia sent Allison a pleading look as she searched her mind for an excuse. 

    Braeden sighed,"Because..."

    "Me and Jackson had a serious fight during lunch. I said things I'm really regretting. So I decided to try to take a walk in the woods to clear my head," Lydia clenched her jaw as she lied through her teeth. She had lied before but this was different. This was Braeden. The witch that took her in and helped her. The woman that Lydia had never lied to and Lydia's heart was thundering in her chest as she spoke. 

    "Oh I'm sorry to hear that. But you need to get out of your nature hike and come to my apartment as soon as you can. I'll explain when you get here," Braeden ordered and Lydia could hear Braeden opening her door. 

    Lydia nodded,"Yeah I'll head over there right now. Bye Braeden," 

    "Be careful Lydia. Beacon Hills is getting dangerous for us," Braeden warned. 

    "I promise I'll be careful," Lydia whispered into the phone. Braeden had never talked like that before and it sent chills down Lydia's spine and a ball of dread in her gut. 

    "Good. Bye Lydia," Braeden said. 

    "Bye Bra-" Lydia started before Braeden hung up on her. Lydia clenched her jaw and put it back in her jacket pocket. 

    "I gotta go," Lydia said to Allison,"It's that sort of stuff," 

    Allison furrowed her eyebrows at Lydia before she understood and nodded,"Trust me I get it. I'll call you later," Both girls decided to ignore the confused looks Scott and Stiles were sending each other. 

    "Call you later," Lydia smiled before she walked out of the woods, towards her car. Lydia slammed her car door shut as she got into it. "Please don't have it be as bad as it sounds," 

 


End file.
